


12:14 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A tentacle from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth wrapped around a car.





	12:14 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

A tentacle from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth wrapped around a car and prevented it from falling as he battled a Smallville creature.

THE END


End file.
